thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Beatles
Todd plays "Black Beatles" on the piano RAE SREMMURD ft. GUCCI MANE - BLACK BEATLES A pop song review A picture of Rae Sremmurd appears as Todd struggles to pronounce their name Todd: Rae... Shremmurd... Rae Shrem-- Shremm''urd''. Rae Shrem... Sriracha? :Clip of "Come Get Her" :Swae Lee: Somebody come tip her :She's dancin' like a stripper Todd (VO): exhales Oh boy... I was wondering if these guys were ever gonna get big enough for me to cover. Todd: Wondering/dreading, I mean. :Clip of "No Type" Todd (VO): This is Rae... Sremmurd. Rae... they're these guys. Todd: They're a rap duo with the all-time stupidest name in music history. Todd (VO): a logo for... The name is their label's name spelled backwards; their label is Ear Drummers. Todd: Which is also a stupid name. Todd (VO): Rumor has it that if you get them to say their name backwards, of a Superman comic they go back to their home dimension. :Clip of "No Flex Zone" :Swae Lee: Say my fuckin' name, ho! Todd: I can't! :Clip of "By Chance" :Voice: Mike Will Made It. Todd (VO): A big problem is that they're the pet project of of... Mike Will Made It, a producer who apparently mandates that all his of "23" artists have stupider names than him. And I've never really liked him. I mean he's made one beat I of Kanye West, Big Sean, 2 Chainz & Pusha T's... really like, "Mercy." :Voice: A weeping and a moaning (swerve) :And a gnashing of teeth (swerve) Todd (VO): Which is admittedly a hell of a beat, but otherwise, he tends to make ugly noise, or of Miley Cyrus - "[[We Can't Stop vs. Come & Get It|We Can't Stop]"] occasionally, the world's saddest party songs. :Voice: Mike Will Made It. Todd (VO): I mean, that's not a calling card at the beginning of his songs; of... that's a warning label. :Clip of "Throw Sum Mo" Todd (VO): Now, these two have been bubbling just under the big time for a couple years now, but who are they? Todd: Well, I-I don't know... Todd (VO): ...they're two brothers from Mississippi, they're rappers, and um... Todd: This is what they sound like. :Clip of "No Flex Zone" :Swae Lee: No flex zone! No flex zone! :They know better, they know better Todd: facepalming The kids really like 'em. :Swae Lee: Beatin' on my chest like Magilla (stand back!) :Nigga, I am the gorilla of the village Todd (VO): Critics too, they get great reviews. Yeah, which is surprising, because those of you with longer memories probably had the same reaction I did. Todd: "Holy shit, it's the 2010s version of Kris Kross!" :Clip of Kris Kross - "Jump" intercut with "No Flex Zone" :Kris Kross: Jump, jump :Daddy Mac: The Daddy Mac will make ya :Kris Kross: Jump, jump :Swae Lee: They know better, they :Daddy Mac: Know, you should know that uhhh... :Clip of "Look Alive" Todd (VO): For what it's worth, they do not like being compared to Kris Kross at all. For one, they're twice as old as Kris Kross were. So, you know, three years older. Todd: My response to that is, you little shits, that was a compliment! :Clip of Kris Kross - "Warm It Up" Todd (VO): Kris Kross was great, and you should be grateful that you're being compared to them! Stop being wiggidy wiggidy wiggidy whack! Todd: But I realize that it's no one's dream to be compared to Kris Kross. :Clip of... Todd (VO): I mean, you don't want your legacy to be "I Missed the Bus." Plus you have to wear your pants backwards, and like, how do you even take a leak wearing th- anyway... Todd: I get it. So, who would be better, who would be a better comparison point here? Rae Sremmurd aren't the 2010s Kris Kross, they're more like um... by a promo pic of the Beatles, accompanied by a familiar opening chord Eh heh heh, no seriously. :Clip of The Beatles - "A Hard Day's Night" :John Lennon: It's been a hard day's night :And I've been workin' like a dog Todd: in closer to the microphone Ah-ha-ha, no, seriously! :Video for "Black Beatles" :Swae Lee: Black Beatles in the city :Be back immediately :I'm a fuckin' black Beatle Todd: Is someone playing a prank on me? The new Beatles... :Clip of The Beatles - "Penny Lane" :Paul McCartney: Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes Todd: ...are these kids. :Clip of "Set the Roof" :Swae Lee: I am not your nigga, you got me fucked up :Bought your bitch a bra to make her tits sit up Todd: beat Well, points for ambition. Todd (VO): And woo, that title. That's a loaded image there. :Clip of The Beatles - "A Day in the Life" Todd (VO): 'Cause while the Beatles are considered the most important popular music act of all time, possibly the most important artist of the twentieth century, they're also- and I'd hate to shatter anyone's image of them... Todd: ...white. Wait, let me check. picture of the Beatles circa 1964 Yep, white. And that's kind of a big deal. :Clip of The Beatles - "Revolution" Todd (VO): Even though their influence is felt through pretty much all of popular music directly or indirectly, I don't know if you could say they transcend race. I mean, yes they certainly had fans of all races, but their title of "Greatest Act Ever" was at least partly bestowed by rock critics... Todd: ...who tended to be white, so it's a little awkward. picture of the Beatles with Rae Sremmurd's heads pasted over theirs So when they say they're the black version of The Beatles, like, could the Beatles even be black? Todd: Like, I don't even know what that would even be... :Clip of The Beatles - "Don't Let Me Down" Todd (VO): ...Or any new version of the Beatles, really. They were just such an unparalleled phenomenon that I don't think they could ever be repeated. Todd: But I do support any attempt to resurrect The Beatles! :Clip of The Beatles - 'Hello, Goodbye" Todd (VO): I mean, calling something, "Beatlesesque" has never been an insult. And because of The Beatles' estates' such tight grip on samples, The Beatles and hip-hop have never really gotten a chance to mix. Todd: Although, they've tried. :of Salt-N-Pepa - "Twist and Shout",... :Salt-N-Pepa: Shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up baby) :Yeah, twist and shout :Linkin Park & Jay-Z - "Yesterday" :Chester Bennington: ...to stay :Oh, I believe :Jay-Z: Believe :Chester: In yesterday Todd: Yeah... :Clip of Rihanna, Kanye West, & Paul McCartney - "FourFiveSeconds" Todd (VO): But the two worlds have started to mix in recent years, and [Article from the ''Houston Press, "The Five Best Songs That Sample the Beatles"]'' that grip on sampling has been relaxed, so... Todd: ... who knows? Maybe this could work! I can't wait to see which Beatles era they're going for. :Clip of The Beatles performing on The Ed Sullivan Show Todd (VO): Do they mean like, teen idol Beatles from Yellow Submarine or Sgt. Pepper's Beatles? Todd: What are we going for here? :The video for "Black Beatles" begins :Swae Lee: I sent flowers, but you said you didn't receive ‘em Todd: Okay so um, I guess this is gonna be inspired by the more psychedelic stuff from the, the later... Beatles... :Swae Lee: That girl is a real crowd pleaser :Small world, all her friends know of me :Young bull livin' like an old geezer Todd: No, no it doesn't sound anything like that. I mean, I was trying. Todd (VO): But no. Nope, it doesn't sound anything like The Beatles. It sounds more like of The Cure - "The Hanging Garden" goth rock from the '80s. Are you sure you didn't mean "Black The Cure"? Okay, so, it's not in the beat. Todd: Well, okay, it must be in the lyrics. It isn't :Swae Lee: That girl is a real crowd pleaser :Small world, all her friends know of me Todd: Any second now... NOPE. :Swae Lee: Frat girls still tryna get even :Haters mad... Todd: It'll get all Beatles-y everywhere. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE :Swae Lee: Took a bitch to the club :And let her party on the table :Screamin' "Everybody's famous" Todd: This isn't gonna have anything to do with The Beatles, is it? WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE :Swae Lee: And get some more :Get you somebody that can do both Todd (VO): Are we really doing this? A song about The Beatles that's absolutely not about The Beatles in any way. Was it too hard?! Todd: Come on! I once heard a rap song made up entirely of of Ludacris - "Number One Spot" Austin Powers references! :Ludacris: Worth a million gazillion fafillion dollars! :Swae Lee: I'm a fuckin' black Beatle :Cream seats in the Regal :Rockin' John Lennon lenses :Like to see 'em spread eagle Todd (VO): Okay, yeah, wearing glasses doesn't make you John Lennon, buddy. of Rae Sremmurd Although those glasses are pretty cool. :Swae Lee: Haters mad for whatever reason Todd: Oh I can tell you the reason. I mean I know you don't care, but you know, I, if you want it. Todd (VO): Okay, a weird thing about the song is that it's #1, but I actually haven't heard it that often. I mean, a few times, but yeah, it's a little aggressive for pop radio, so how'd it get big? Todd: The answer is... memes. of a meme reading "Worst Meme Ever" Yeah, you know, that thing that's ruining the world? :Montage of various memes of... Todd (VO): In this case, there's this thing called the Mannequin Challenge. From the same people that brought you of... planking, tebowing, cat breading, ironic Nazism... Todd: ...and all the other stupid things from the internet. Todd (VO): And you basically act like you're playing "Red Light, Green Light", and for some reason, it's supposed to be interesting. And after some point, titled "How Rae Sremmurd's 'Black Beatles' Rode the #MannequinChallenge to No. 1" "Black Beatles" became the official soundtrack of the Mannequin Challenge because... Todd: ...Rae Sremmurd did it as a promo for their tour. :Mannequin Challenge video promoting Rae Sremmurd's SremmLife II Tour Todd (VO): Okay, that was pretty cool actually. Hey, maybe there is something to this Mannequin Challenge. Challenge video featuring Paul McCartney Oh wait, never mind, old people are doing it now. Never mind, not cool anymore. Psht. Look at that old grandpa trying to stay hip. scoffs :Gucci Mane: Came in with two girls :Look like strippers in their real clothes Todd (VO): Oh and who's this now? I see they're getting by with a little help from their friend there. Todd: Yeah, here's a real blast from the past. :Clip of Gucci Mane - "Lemonade" Todd (VO): For those who don't remember, Gucci Mane, of Gucci Mane with a chain that has Odie from Garfield on it seen here with extra stupid, was the hot shit back in 2009 when I first started reviewing, of Mario ft. Gucci Mane & Sean Garrett - "[[Break Up]"] and was featured in a song in one of my earliest episodes, which, to this day, is still the worst song I've ever reviewed. of "Spotlight" I expected to see a lot more from him, but he never quite blew up like he threatened to. For one, it turned out he was terrible at verses on pop songs. :Gucci Mane: Had a girl left alone :Gucci Mane's a bachelor :Sex tape just like Pamela :'Cause Gucci not an amateur Todd: mockingly Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Todd (VO): And his career ended up derailed even further after he had a highly publicized mental episode, got what appears to be the Kickassia logo tattooed on his face, and checked himself into an institution. But he hung in there and look at this, he made it back. He's on a #1 hit. Well, let's see what brought him back to where he once belonged. :Gucci: Came in with two girls :Look like strippers in their real clothes :A broke hoe can only point me to a rich hoe Todd takes another listen. :Gucci: A broke hoe can only point me to a rich hoe. Todd (VO): I ain't saying he's a gold digger, but anyway... :Gucci: Black man, yellow Lamb', real life goals :They seen that Guwop and them just came in through the side door :There's so much money on the floor, we buying school clothes :Black Beatle, club close when I say so Todd:Well, that was undistinguished and pointless. Good to have you back, Gucci! up Todd (VO): Okay, let's try the last verse. I forget which one this is, either Kris or Kross. :Swae Lee:They lose it when the DJ drops the needle :Slim Jxmmi: She's a good teaser Todd is visibly taken aback. :Slim Jxmmi:She's a good teaser :And we're blowin' reefer Todd: A Beatles reference! :Clip of The Beatles - "Day Tripper" :Paul: She's a big teaser Todd (VO): Not just a shallow name-check, but an actual reference to The Beatles. We have confirmation that they do actually know even the slightest thing about The Beatles, a single line from "Day Tripper". Todd: I will take it! Todd (VO): Oh no wait, I'm told there's another one coming up here. :Slim Jxmmi: Black Beatle, bitch :Me and Paul McCartney related Todd: Why are you... That doesn't mean anything. You realize that, right? Todd (VO): Being related to Paul McCartney doesn't give you his talent or awards. of Malik Obama I mean, this guy's the brother of the president. Doesn't make him the president. Todd: I mean, that's what's so galling about this,like how un-Beatles-y it is. :Slim Jxmmi: I wear leather Gucci jackets like it's still the 80's Todd (VO): Yes. The decade everyone associates The Beatles with: the 80's. of various fashion trends from the 80's, none of which are Gucci leather jackets :Clip of Paul McCartney - "Coming Up" Todd (VO): I mean, yes the surviving Beatles were making music in the 80's. Most of it is best forgotten though. :Slim Jxmmi: I had haters when I was broke :I'm rich, I still got haters Todd (VO): They don't care about The Beatles except in the most shallow, obvious way. The Beatles are considered the best, so they wanna be The Beatles. They just want the reputation. They don't want The Beatles' talent or influence or accomplishments. They don't really care about anything else. :Clip of The Beatles - "Eleanor Rigby" Todd (VO): I like John Lennon glasses too, but The Beatles weren't a fashion statement. They stood for something. of The Beatles - "Strawberry Fields Forever" They represented what should be the ideals of all musicians: To push things forward, to change the world. Todd: Not just sit there and make whiny shit-talk about banging bitches and hoes and... freezes up for a few seconds. I'm not doing the mannequin challenge, it's, I just realized. I've become that guy. Todd (VO): mockingly Ah, you young whippersnappers. You don't understand how important real music is! Todd: Oh God, kill me. facepalms What happened to me?! Todd (VO): You know, I'm not gonna pretend I don't know why Rae Sremmurd are big. It's because they're yelping little punks who don't give a shit about what you like or what you think. They're young and arrogant and they don't give a fuck. Complaining that they're annoying is... Todd: Well yeah, no shit. That's the point! Todd (VO): So I'm gonna shut up. And you know what, fine! I like this beat. [Brief clip of the intro] I like it a lot! I mean, it isn't The Beatles, but I like Siouxie and the Banshees. It's a pretty bomb-ass beat! Todd: Yeah, it's growing on me. I'm not saying it's great. The lyrics are certainly uninspired, but there are worse songs made by two yelping black teenagers that got big off of stupid memes. :Clip of Zay Hilfigerrr & Zayion McCall - "Juju on That Beat" :Zay and Zayion: Now do your dance, do your dance :Do your dance, aye :You ugly, you your daddy's son Todd: Are they calling my dad ugly? Todd (VO): So to be clear, Rae Sremmurd are not the Black Beatles. But you know, I don't know what to tell you. I've heard worse. And honestly with all the negativity going around... Todd: ...maybe I'm feeling a little more charitable. I mean, maybe we could all find it in our hearts to be a little more forgiving, y'know, find a little love for people. Because in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make. Also... Todd (VO): song Took a bitch to the club and left a party on the table screamin' everybody's famous. Todd: No flex, zone! No flex- Yeah I changed my mind. This song blows. up and leaves Video ends Closing tag song: The Beatles - "Blackbird" THE END "Black Beatles" is owned by EarDruma/Interscope This video is owned by me THANK YOU TO THE LOYAL PATRONS! Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts Category:Guides